Transgressions of a Negligent Man
by 7-KHPrincessKairi-7
Summary: Rayford has been left behind... Now what is he expected to do? The only thing he can think about the disappearences is that this is the type of thing Irene had talked about for so long. Now he deals with making that decision. Hope you enjoy it! Oneshot


**A/N: Hey, guys! This is my FAVORITE book series EVER! Much love to Tim Lahaye and Jerry B Jenkins! Okay, now this was a TAKS prompt at school as a 'what is a time you had to make an important decision,' and the first thing I think is, I BECAME A CHRISTIAN!!! But... my Testimony isn't so wonderful. So I decided to make something up and put it in story format. IT IS ALLOWED THAT WAY!!! (just found that out too...) Anyway, as I was writing, I decided I was Ray... Okay, yes, I AM A GIRL, but Ray's my favorite character. I relate to him SO MUCH! And this just kind of gushed out of me... So tell me what my impulses say to you. I hope you enjoy it, because I loved writing it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Left Behind, Ray, Irene, Raymie, Chloe, or Bruce. I also do not own New Hope Village Church, although that would be so cool!!! But no, all credit goes to the author's Tim Lahaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. Much love to you guys!**

Transgressions of a Negligent Man

Kneeling to my knees, I realize the truth I've been avoiding so long. I've been to church before, but I never expected anything would grab me like this. My hands shaking violently, I sputter the words the man on the tape offers as words of salvation. Starting this tape, I was so afraid I'd waited too long. I was afraid I missed God's glory, but He's given me a chance to make the choice! I don't know what to expect in the next seven years, but I do know this is the right decision.

A few days ago was my son's birthday. But, I was too busy. I had a flight scheduled out of town I had to pilot. Or, so I told my wife. My job was to get the passengers there safely. Irene had been pounding me so much about her beliefs, I had to leave. She was beating me with her faith in Jesus. It was sickening. My daughter, Chloe, at least humored her. _I _wasn't even willing to do that. And now look where we are. We're the ones left behind.

The night the world turned to turmoil, that plane I was missing my son's birthday party for, was all the same night. The moment God returned to take His children, I was looking for a date. But upon hearing that people were _missing _on an airplane in mid-flight, I returned to the passengers to calm them down. Though my senses were starting to realize what I'd missed. My wife had been right. Without hesitation, I turned the plane around, disbelieving and desperate to see my wife and kids.

After I got home, I ran upstairs, calling their names. Raymie's birthday decorations still hung downstairs, but all was in void. His room was still and quiet. A bear had lain on his bed and a picture of us on his nightstand. I pulled back his covers to reveal a set of small pajamas where his body had lain. Tears overwhelmed my eyes as I covered my mouth with my hand. He was gone…

I gathered myself to inspect mine and Irene's room across the hall. Beneath our covers was just a solid piece of material that made up her nightgown. A gold band that once held tight to the finger that bonded us together was found by its side. The bond I was so ready to break… Tears came again like rapids of a river, crushing down on rocks with every intention of eroding away all that's left of them. The pain in my left chest became more and more unbearable as all of what was left of my heart broke to shambles. What had I done? God had taken my wife and son with the millions more that vanished! What did I do to deserve that?! I pulled out a Bible Irene kept by her bedside and played with it between my hands, studying it with the greatest hatred I could conjure. Before I could control myself, the Book crashed into a portrait hanging on the wall, sending it and its brokenness to the floor. I wept bitterly for so long before deciding to pick it up back up to flip through it. "In the beginning…" No… It's too late for that.

Chloe came in to find me watching the videos my wife took of Raymie's party. Their last hours on this earth. It was all I could do to watch, but I couldn't bear to turn away, either. But when she came in, I was just so grateful she was here, and okay, that when she hugged me, I couldn't let go. I didn't realize what _my _lack of faith and discouragement of faith in God, had done to her as well. And when I tried to tell her what happened, she wouldn't believe me. This was my doing. Now I have to fix it. Lord, take care and have mercy!

The only place I could think that would offer mercy, the only place I could think of to go for that, was here at the church Irene had belonged to. It was here that I found the assistant pastor kneeling down, begging to be used as a tool for His hand. He was _begging _God! It was such a thing my soul was desperate to see! I immediately went to him and assured him, that God was already fulfilling his prayers. God was putting him in use for my life already.

Bruce took me back to the room where I could see the tape. And this is where I am now, in the remotest part of the church. I am no longer alone in this earth, because now, I'm making the decision to follow Christ. I'm not too late! I'm given a second chance! _I'm _able to make the most important decision of my life, and I know! Whatever the Lord has in store for me, I _will _see my wife and son again! I missed it the first time, but now I know this is the right decision! I want to yell it from the mountaintops! I want the world to know! But the times ahead are not going to be easy. I am now in the Tribulation times. Isn't it amazing what the consequences of choosing, or deciding _against_ something will do?

**A/N: Please review, guys! I know it's not completely accurate, but it's just the same kind of situation Ray was put in, in the same perspective, just written by a different person. I KNOW IT'S NOT AS GOOD AS THE REAL THING! But, tell me what you think anyway!**

**God bless!**

**7-KHPrincessKairi-7**


End file.
